You're not Marco!
by Kiara Annabelle Sparrow
Summary: Jean and Marco are married with a kid (OC) and things are good, but suddenly, Marco disappears for a week. When he's back... he's changed somehow. He's colder and incredibly possessive over Jean. Jean is scared and wants to find out what's going on. WARNING: SHORT LEMON IN THE END OF FIRST CHAPTER.
1. Prologue: He's home

_**Warnings: This chapter contains a short lemon at the end. It will stand where it starts and stops, but it will be the whole end of the chapter. It has no important things that you actually need to read so if you do not want to read the lemon, you are free to jump over it.  
**_**_I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and the son to Jean and Marco is an OC that I have come up with. He is not too much of a part of the story, I just figured that they'd have a kid if they had been married for this long and such.  
Finally, I will say that there is going to be a lot of OOC-ness in this story, considering that everyone are over thirty and that especially Marco will be different because... yeah, you get that part._**

**_I hope you enjoy the story. Constructive critisism is appreciated and hate will just annoy me and make me stall with chapters, if I get angry or hurt enough. _**

Prologue: He's back!

"Where is he?! I'm scared…" Jean sobbed, sitting on his couch with his friends. The thirty five year old male was going insane with worry. He gripped his head while Armin rubbed his back. "I'm sure he'll be back, Jean. Marco is stronger than he seems, you know that." Armin said and it somehow comforted Jean slightly. "I g-guess so…" he whispered and his voice was hoarse from crying. Even Eren was worried about Jean now, as well as he was worried about Marco.

The last one who saw Marco was Jean and that had been seven days earlier, during their anniversary. Marco had seemed happy, completely fine and no one had questioned them. When Jean and Marco had come home from their tenth year anniversary party, they had immediately went to their bedroom and continued to celebrate, happy that their son was in Armin and Annie's hands.

And when Jean woke up the next morning… Marco was gone. Completely missing and no one had seen him leave the apartment, even though there was a homeless man outside their apartment who hadn't moved all night and neither had seen the kind male who usually gave him twenty dollars for some food around the corner.

Jean sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. But then… it knocked on the door. Jean blinked. Who else could come over now? "It's probably the police. I'll open." Mikasa said in her gentle tone before she stood up and walked into the hall and down the stairs to the door. Jean sighed and leaned his head on Armin's shoulder. He needed Marco so badly right there and then. He was lost without his brunette best friend and husband. Marco had been Jean's crush ever since Jean was ten, when they first met.

And five years later they started dating. Not before they were twenty five, did they decide to get married, not wanting to be too young before they did that. And at twenty seven, they had adopted Andrew who was now ten himself and aware of the fact that he wasn't any of their biological kid. And all three of them had been happy until that day where Marco had disappeared.

"Y-you?" they heard Mikasa yell in astonishment. Jean blinked and slowly stood up. "Who is it?" he called and walked towards the stairs. He heard steps. Unfamiliar steps, but steps nonetheless. He got through the hall and stood at the top of the stairs and looked down and there he was. Jean's heart stopped and he slapped over his mouth scared, happy, sad, surprised and angry. Marco was smiling gently at him. "Honey… I'm home…?" he said and held his arms out hesitantly. Jean's face turned first into big, happy smile… then it morphed into an angry growl. "You idiotic son of a bitch, I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed angrily and backed away from Marco.

"I know, I'm sorry, babe." Marco said gently and walked towards Jean. "I'm gonna leave you two alone." Mikasa said and walked to the living room, closing the doors to it and immediately heard Jean starting to yell and growl angrily. He had been worried so it was understanding that he got like that.

"You were gone for a week! Your son didn't go to school because he wouldn't think of anything but the fact that his dad was missing." Jean said angrily and backed up against a wall. Marco still smiled gently and stood in front of him, grabbing his hands. "But I'm here now. I'm home, Jean." He said, smiling brightly. "Where were you?" Jean asked breathlessly because of the contact of those warm, big and slightly freckled hands.

"I will tell you later. Right now I really just want to say hi to you…" he murmured and buried his face in Jean's neck. Jean blushed and put his arms around the taller male's waist. "Your friends are in the living room, babe." He muttered, stroking the other one's back softly. "I'll give you a welcome home party in our bedroom tonight, just go and say hello to the other." Jean said and smiled, kissing his cheek and then pushing him towards the living room.

When they opened the doors and Andrew saw them, he ran crying over and hugged Marco who happily accepted the hug. Jean leaned against the door edge and stared at his family being happy again. "I missed you dad, why did you go away?" the kid muttered while crying and squeezing his dad. Marco lifted him up in his arms. "I had businesses to attend to that I'll tell your other dad about later. Let's just forget about that for now." He said and chuckled.

The night went on with talking, dancing and getting into a small routine again. After a few hours, the clock soon turning midnight, everyone was gone home and Andrew was in bed. Jean was cuddling up in a ball with Marco's arms around him and his legs in his lap. "Baby, I missed you…" Marco whispered in his ear and nibbled on it. Jean smiled. "I missed you too. You really had me worried, what did you do?" he asked and turned his head towards Marco, kissing his lips softly and shortly.

"It was a private work thing. You know how they are sometimes. I told you that when I started, it could happen that I suddenly disappeared." Marco whispered and continued to kiss Jean's ear. The blonde male sighed and nodded. "I know… I just still hoped that you would kind of tell me." He muttered and stroked Marco's thigh. Marco breathed down his neck. "I know you did. I'm really sorry." He muttered and kissed Jean's neck. Jean tried to ignore that it didn't feel like it used to feel.

_**START OF LEMON!**_

Jean rolled over and straddled his brunette husband, putting his arms around his neck. Marco put his arms around Jean's waist and Jean stared intensely into his eyes. Then Jean stroked his hand down the other male's chest and down to his stomach. He took Marco's shirt off without breaking eye contact more than for a second. Marco sighed and smiled softly when Jean kissed him deeply.

Marco opened Jean's pants and stroked his thighs. They panted slightly and quickly took Jean's shirt off too before the kissed deeply, licking around inside their mouths. Marco shivered and grabbed Jean's pants, tugging them down. Jean smiled and kissed him more while taking his husband's pants off too. They got off all of their clothes and Jean stroked his husbands crotch, making him fully hard. "I should prepare you…" Marco whispered while panting and kissing Jean's necked softly. Jean moaned low. "No, let's just do it. I don't want to wait." He said quickly.

Marco shivered and Jean smiled as he kissed Marco deeply and lowered himself on his crotch. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself getting slowly stretched. He buried his face in the brunette's neck and whined low while Marco had his hands on Jean's lower back, massaging him gently. "I'm sorry babe. I'll make it up to you…" he whispered with a smile and breathed heavily by the delicious pleasure. After a minute or two, Jean had Marco fully inside him and the blonde gripped the couch behind the freckled male's shoulders before he slowly lifted himself up and down. Marco moaned low and thrusted up.

Marco thrusted hard up while Jean moaned low and felt his prostate get hit over and over again after a while, they did their best to try and keep quiet to not wake Andrew, but still, some noises slipped out of their mouths.

_**END OF LEMON!**_

_**A/N: That was first chapter. I have no idea if this story will turn out good or not, but this is important for you to know: people will be ooc, especially Marco. I'll be delighted to read and/or answer comments, but just so you know, I have social anxiety so it could happen that I don't answer.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Who is he?

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"strongemChapter 1 Who is he?!/em/strong /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Jean stood in the kitchen and made some food by himself. Andrew was at school and Marco was working early today so he had invited Connie and some other guys over to just sit and watch movies. Even though they were grown-ups, they liked to hang out just like they did when they were teens, that had always been a rule for them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Watch horror movies all day and talk a lot. Jean didn't need to do much since he was a writer and published a success just a few weeks before Marco's disappearance. He liked to train a lot though so he was wondering if he should have taken a small run and then a shower before the others came over. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"He decided to not, in case they came early, and just went right for the shower instead. He walked downstairs and into the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He saw loads of hickeys from his waist line up to his ear and a blush made its way onto his face as he stroked his fingers over his lips and smiled softly. "Marco…" he mumbled shy to himself and looked away while smiling. He sighed and took his boxers off before entering the shower, cleaning himself properly and washing his hair. "I should probably bleach it again soon… I'll get Mikasa or Krista to do it." He muttered and sighed in bliss by the water that trickled down his body. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"When he was done, he turned the water off and got out. He took a towel around himself and shook some of the water out of his hair, chuckling when he saw that he had left the door to the toilet open. "I'm really shameless sometimes. What if Marco was home…?" he muttered to himself and walked to his own bedroom. He walked in and grabbed some skinny jeans in dark blue and a tank top in black, that showed off his body in a very hot way. He dragged a hand through his hair, smirking a bit to himself. "Yup, sometimes I really wish that Marco would finish his work earlier." He said and sighed before he walked out of his bedroom and up the stairs to the living room and kitchen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Connie was already sitting there to Jean's surprise and the smaller guy arched an eyebrow at him. "You didn't let me in so I just used your spare key." He said and Jean sighed. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. Where are the others?" he asked and walked to the kitchen beside the living room. "Not far away. They'll be here soon. Got any food? I'm starving." He said and stretched his body. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Jean nodded. "I made some food, yeah. It's pasta, pizza, fried chicken and rice and anything really. I made enough for ten people or something." He said and scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, well, Sasha eats for five people so that should do the trick." Connie said and chuckled. Jean laughed and made the food ready for everyone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"And half an hour later, everyone was sitting in the couch and on the floor, eating food and watching a movie called 'The Ward' which was about some schichophrenic girl in an asylum who tries to figure out what's going on. It was confusing as shit and both Eren and Jean struggled with getting what it was up with. "But… what the heck?" Jean asked and narrowed his eyes when the little weird girl with the teddy spoke. "She sounds like a ghost, she's probably dead already." He said and shrugged. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""That's not possible, Jean." Armin said softly. "It's a movie, anything can happen." Jean answered annoyed. "But then, would everyone be able to see her? In movies, they usually make it so only person can see the ghost unless it has some kind of important message with them." He said and shrugged. "This movie is weird." He said and sighed tiredly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"They continued to watch and Jean sat on the floor between Eren's legs and eating popcorn together with Sasha and Connie for a while when the door opened downstairs and everyone froze, turning quiet. They looked over at Jean who grimaced before swallowing nervously and looking towards the stairs. "W-who is it?!" he yelled, trying to be intimidating, but sounded like a scared sixteen year old with voice cracks. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Me, babe!" a voice yelled and Jean grinned as he gave the popcorn to Sasha and ran down to his husband. Marco chuckled and welcomed him into a big hug when he came. "Why are you home so early?" the blonde asked and held his arms around Marco's waist and Marco held his arms around Jean's neck. "Finished my work quickly. I'm done for today because it wasn't as much as the boss thought it was." He said and kissed Jean deeply. Jean blushed and kissed him back, stroking his back softly. "Do we have company?" he muttered against Jean's lips, who nodded shortly. "Yeah, it's the usual people." He said and smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Marco smiled and kissed Jean's nose. "Can't you ask them to go home?" he whispered and kissed Jean's neck softly. Jean blushed heavily and looked up towards the stairs. "Isn't that rude? You always say that it's rude…" he mumbled slightly confused. "Yes, but I really missed you while I was gone… I want to spend time with you." He whispered and stroked down Jean's chest. "M-Marco…" he muttered and grabbed the brunette's hair as he felt lips on his collar bone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""It's okay if you don't want to." He said and chuckled. "Andrew is coming home in an hour anyway. What are you guys doing?" he asked and Jean smiled. "Watching a movie." He said and grabbed the brunette's hands, dragging him up the stairs with him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Jean felt weird. Marco had never asked Jean to send someone home unless they were being rude to everyone else and even then, Jean would have to talk him into it first. Marco would never ask someone to go home just for sex and alone time, right? Maybe he had something on his mind that he wanted to tell Jean? But then, he would have told Jean that it was important first. Jean felt all these worrying thoughts going through his head as he sat in Marco's lap and held around his neck. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"He tried to pay attention to the movie, but couldn't help, feeling that something was very, very wrong. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The hour went by before everyone decided to head home and Marco and Jean sat alone on the couch again. "Babe?" Jean murmured and Marco hummed to show that he was listening. "Listen… was it something important to tell me since you wanted everyone to leave?" he asked and traced circles around on Jean's chest. "No, babe, don't worry. It was nothing, I just like being alone with you…" he whispered and kissed Jean's temple. Jean smiled. "Really?" he asked happy and quietly. "Of course. You're my husband." He said and chuckled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Dad? Jean?" Jean heard his son call and smiled as he stood up and walked to the stairs and down. "Hey, kid. Nice d-" he started but stopped when he saw that Andrew had a huge, black mark around his eye. "Andy, who the hell did that to you?!" he exclaimed and ran over, kneeling down in front of his son. "Just some bully at school." He murmured and Jean bit his lip as he hugged Andy. "I'll get Marco to talk to the principle. What was the kid's name?" he asked serious. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""It's not important, dad, calm down." Andy said and sighed. Jean stroked over Andy's cheek which was full of freckles, one of the many reasons to why Jean wanted him. He just looked so much like Marco even though they weren't related. "Fine, it wasn't a kid in school. It was a guy on the streets who told me my parents were fags… so I got angry." He mumbled and looked away with a pout. Jean sighed and smiled softly, chuckling. "It's just a stupid word. Next time, just ignore him." He said and ruffled the kid's hair. "I'll get some ice to put on that mark." Jean said and smiled as he pulled away and stood up, taking Andy's bag and then walked upstairs with him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Marco frowned. "You okay?" he asked and Andy nodded. Jean looked between them confused. Marco would have gone insane with worry usually. What the heck. "Give your kid a hug while I find the ice." Jean said and smiled as he kissed the top of Andy's head before he walked to the kitchen and checked the freezer. He took out the ice bag and then walked back. Marco was inspecting Andy's face calmly. Jean handed him the ice bag and it was placed gently on his cheek. "Was it that homeless guy outside?" Marco suddenly asked and Jean's eyes widened. "Why would he do such a thing? Marco, you know that he is nice." He said confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I'm just asking him." Marco said emotionless and Jean took a small step back and bit his lip. "No, it wasn't, dad." Andrew said and shook his head calmly. "Then who was it? Some street kid?" Marco asked serious. Jean had never seen him like that before. "It was just a kid tagging on the wall who had seen me together with you guys." He said and sighed quietly. "Go to your room and do homework, okay?" he asked and Andrew nodded softly, running up with his bag quickly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""What was that about?" Jean asked slightly sharp and stood a few steps away from Marco. "What was what about?" Marco asked and stared at Jean. His stare wasn't like it had been before. It wasn't as loving as it used to be. "You… you've changed." Jean finally made himself say. Marco tilted his head. "Haven't we all changed?" he asked before he shrugged and walked downstairs to their bedroom. Jean quickly followed him. "What do you mean? You're the one who seems like you hate that homeless man outside who you used to feed and give money to and even invited to Christmas sometimes." Jean said confused as they got to the bedroom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""We can't help him live his life. He should get a job." Marco said and Jean narrowed his eyes. "It's like I don't know you anymore. You used to be so kind." He said and swallowed nervously. Marco looked at him. "I am kind, just to the right people instead." He said and Jean bit his lip. "Has someone said something to you? Have they told you that you're being too kind or something?" he asked worriedly and walked over to Marco, holding around his neck and Marco's hands immediately went to hold on his hips. "No, I realized it on my own, babe." He said and kissed him softly. Jean sighed and kissed him back, stroking his hands through the brown hair in his neck./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I'm sorry if I make you nervous, babe." Marco whispered into his ear and Jean smiled, nodding softly. "It's okay. You just really worry me when you start acting cold like that and in reality, you are the kindest man I know." He said and grinned calmly. Marco chuckled. "I'm still kind to you, right?" he said and shrugged. "Yes, but I want you to be yourself, Marco. With everyone." He said and poked the freckled male's nose. Marco rolled his eyes while smiling. "I guess you're right." He said and nodded to Jean who grinned. "I always am." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"So this was the first chapter. This story will contain lemons but they will probably either not be long or I will just leave them in the middle because I'm not a big fan of writing those really. That's more for those who want to read stuff like that. I will leave in a message like in the first chapter and it will be a sign where the lemon really starts and ends for those who are not interested in reading such shamefulness that I hope my parents never find since I'm sharing computer with my dad. HEH./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emstrongspan lang="EN-US"Anyways the first chapter are probably gonna be with less action in them and then it will slowly build up. So be prepared for a bit slow action. /span/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"Stay tuned and tell me what you like and hate. Bahbye! /span/em/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 2 Possessive much?

**Apparently there was some trouble with chapter so I tried to re-upload it now. Sorry for the inconvienience. I'm uploading third chapter immediately after and the fourth one is probably gonna be up later tonight or tomorrow morning. **

**Again, really sorry. I had no idea it was trouble with it! **

Chapter 2 Possessive much?

Jean stood in line at a café with Marco, early in Monday morning. Jean sighed and looked around tiredly before he leaned against Marco, who put his arm around the blonde male. "Tired?" He asked with a chuckle and Jean nodded. "Not my fault you kept me up all night, babe." He said amused and kissed the freckled male's shoulder.

"Excuse me for loving your body." He whispered and kissed Jean softly. Jean blushed and looked down shyly and smiling. They were having sex on a regular basis lately, to Jean's surprise. Usually, they did it maybe once or twice every week but now it was nearly every day. Jean was very tired after it by now.

Jean smiled when they got to the desk and the cashier smiled warmly at them. "What's it gonna be, cuties?" she asked and Jean looked at the menu while smiling. "I'll have a chocolate latte with cream." He said and nodded softly. Marco took the same and they went to a table to wait for their drinks.

Right before Jean sat down, a hand brushed over his butt and he spun around, facing a guy who smirked and winked at him as he walked on. The blonde rolled his eyes before he sat down. "What was that?" Marco asked, leaning back in his chair and staring at the guy who had been eying his husband.

"Just a childish idiot who decided it would be fun to molest me." Jean said annoyed and played with his napkin. He hated idiots who felt him up like that, thinking it was okay because he looked kind of like a twink sometimes. As he looked up, he saw that Marco was glaring daggers at the other male. "Uhm… babe, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Marco stood up and walked towards the stranger.

"Marco, wait, what are you doing?!" Jean asked very confused and quickly stood up, grabbing the brunette's arm. "He touched you." He growled low. Jean blinked and bit his lip. "Marco, you're seriously scaring me. Stop." He said serious and squeezed his arm gently. Marco continued to glare at the male who seemed very stressed now and had probably gotten the message over by now. "Come on, you can't be serious right now. He just felt my ass. You already have me, you don't need to rub it in people's faces." Jean said with a frown and bit his lip harsh.

"Sorry." Marco said and sighed as he walked back to the table with Jean. Jean sighed relieved and they sat down, getting their drinks by the cute waitress who had taken their order in the first place. "Thanks. Keep the change." Jean told her and she smiled widely. "Thank you, sir." She said and walked off, putting their money away calmly. Marco was still glaring at the stranger. "Babe. Please." Jean said and sighed. Marco would usually just give Jean a very cute kiss and make the blonde laugh to show that they were together.

Jean was getting very worried now.

They went home an hour later, hand in hand and Jean decided to talk to him about it. "So… you got angry earlier." He said calmly and felt the other one's hand tense up. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said and sighed. "You never get angry unless someone hurt your friends." Jean said and sighed. "So what exactly happened to you that week you were gone? Because something must have happened and you say that you're going to tell me all the time, but you end up dropping the subject." The blonde said and Marco stopped.

"It's for your best that you go around without knowing. I promise." Marco said and stroked his cheek. Jean shook his head. "I thought you were an agent in the police, not working for the FBI." He said serious. "I know, I know, but seriously, you're better off not knowing, babe." He said and kissed Jean deeply. Jean sighed and kissed him back softly. "Don't doubt me, babe. I know what I'm doing." Marco said and smiled as he pulled away and they got home.

"Andrew?" Jean called and kicked his shoes off. "Yeah, dad?" a voice yelled from upstairs. Jean smiled and walked up. He walked over to his son and gave him a hug, smiling brightly. "Hungry?" he asked and Andrew nodded. "Okay, what do you want?" he asked and dragged the kid with him to the kitchen. "Cake? Cookies?" Andrew suggested with a wide grin. Jean rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Okay, fine, but just because you're sick." He said and sighed.

He took out the ingredients. "I need to make them. Shoo or else you'll get all your bacteria all over my kitchen." Jean said amused and smiled when Andrew ran over to the couch and laid down under his baby blue blanket. Jean smiled softly as he started to make cookies. Marco came up behind him and hugged him. "Any cookies for me?" he asked suggestively into Jean's ear, making him shiver. "Marco…" Jean whined and blushed. "The kid's right over there." He muttered embarrassed.

"So what?" Marco asked and kissed Jean's neck. "What if he sees us?" Jean asked and sighed. "Then he'll be very confused and ask us what we're doing and we'll explain and then he'll get very embarrassed and run to his room." Marco said calmly. Jean rolled his eyes. "We've done it every day and I'm not gonna do it in front of our kid, Marco. Usually I'm the one trying to make you do this." Jean said amused.

"Maybe I just really want you more than usual?" Marco suggested and pulled away. "But fine. I'll go watch cartoons." He said amused and walked over to Andrew instead. Jean chuckled and continued to make the cookies by himself. Maybe Marco just had missed him a lot. That was probably it. They weren't used to being away from each other for more than two or three days usually so that was the reason probably.

Later that day, Eren came over and he and Jean decided to play cards together. They sat by the kitchen table and played the game 'Idiot' together and Jean was winning the first round now. "Oh, I'm so close to beating you." He growled low and threw out a card before pulling a new one. "Right. Totally." Eren said sarcastically and did the same. "Fuck off, Jaeger, I'll crush you." The blonde said angrily.

They played the game, yelling aggressively to each other and after four rounds, they had both won two times each and they had taken a break. "How's your lovely little boyfriend?" Jean asked and took a sip of his wine. "Great. Dust on his brain, but great either way." Eren said amused and Jean chuckled. "Yeah, last time I saw him, he commented that my hair was messy and it smelled like I hadn't showered for a week even though I showered the day before." He commented amused.

"Yeah, Levi is that way but he has his good sides too. Like sometimes he has really funny jokes." Eren said and smiled. "Talked about getting married yet?" Jean asked and Eren sighed. "I don't know really. I've tried bringing it up but he just doesn't seem interested, you know." The brunette said and shrugged. "Maybe he's just not ready yet. We both know that he was married to a girl who died a while ago, right?" Jean asked and Eren nodded. "Yeah, that was how we met. In the support group he had been forced into by his boss." Eren said and chuckled.

"How's the sewing club going?" Marco asked as he passed them and Jean rolled his eyes. "We're talking about marriage. Is Andrew better?" he asked and received a kiss from Marco. "Sleeps. His fever has gone down and he doesn't look so pale now. I guess he's fine by tomorrow but I think it's best to keep him home one more day to be sure." He said and Jean nodded. "I'll keep him company tomorrow." He said and Eren sighed. "You guys are lucky to be done with all these family things and the drama's gone." He said tiredly.

"Not all the drama is gone yet." Jean said and chuckled as he got food out. Marco shrugged. "Most of it is." He said and Jean eyed him with a sigh. "Well, I guess." He said and shrugged. "Jean's so whipped he can't even state his own opinion anymore." Eren said amused and Jean glared at him. "Shut up, Jaeger. You don't even dare to go without two showers every day and you brush your teeth tree times." He growled annoyed back. "Excuse me for liking to be clean, horse-ass." He replied annoyed to the blond who growled low.

"Shithead."  
"Horseface."  
"Cleanfreak-lover."  
"Freckle-ass lover."  
"You did not just-"  
"Yes I did!"

"Okay, boys, now we are putting a wall between you." Marco said serious and stood between them. "I'll go home now." Eren said and Marco nodded. "Probably for the best." Marco told him and they bid their farewells before they let Eren out and sighed. "I don't like him being around here." Marco suddenly said. Jean blinked. "Why?" he asked worriedly. "You guys get angry at each other all the time. It's not good for you." Marco said and stroked Jean's cheek.

"He's my friend, Marco. And our fighting lets us get out our anger on something else than what we really love." Jean said and frowned. "But he gets you stressed, babe. I'm just telling you that it's best for us to keep away from that." He said and kissed Jean's cheek. "I'll go to bed now, okay? You can put Andrew to bed and I'll get him up tomorrow so he doesn't sleep for too long. Good night." Marco said and gently kissed Jean's forehead before he walked off.

Jean bit his lip. What the hell was going on? Marco would never say something like that. "Dad?" Andrew murmured from the couch and Jean sighed. "Yes, bud?" he asked and walked over. "What's up with Marco…?" he whispered and Jean froze. He had noticed too? Then it couldn't be just Jean's imagination. "I don't know…" he admitted sadly and sighed. "He seems so cold and opposite of what he used to be." Andrew said and Jean nodded softly. "I guess he's just a bit hit of what happened while he was gone." Jean said quietly.

"Dad… it feels like he isn't Marco anymore." Andrew finally said. Jean flinched slightly and looked at Andrew. "I… know."

_**This chapter did it not happen much in. The first chapters are probably going to be more of a 'we have suspicions but we do not know anything yet' kind of thing. Fourth chapter is probably going to have more 'action' in it, I think. We'll see. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a review about what I can improve and we'll see if I update chapter 3 since it's already finished. Woop woop! **_

_**Bahbye~ **_


	4. Chapter 3 Lost and not found

**Sorry for the trouble with chapter 2, it is re-uploaded and all is good, I hope ^^ I'll be continuing the writing, but I have a lot of work and such now so it kind of hard to continue writing beside cosplay and a job.**

**Bahbye, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3 Lost and never found

The male coughed harshly as he dragged himself up from the water. He was shivering and the wind that blew harshly and cold around him did not help him at all. "H-hello?!" he yelled and looked around with tired, sore eyes and his throat hurted by the use of it. He coughed again and laid down on his back, heaving and his chest moving quickly up and down as he slowly caught his breath again. Where was he? He couldn't remember anything of what happened after he fell asleep with Jean.

"J-Jean!" he exclaimed wide eyed and sat up. Where was his husband? Was he safe? Marco shook scared and looked around worriedly. Wait… Marco stood up and quickly looked down in the water. It was pretty clear and he could fast see that no one was down there now. It had just been him. But he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling off of him. He was sure that his husband was not safe and that thought worried him sick.

The brunette slowly walked towards the forest. If he just walked completely straight ahead, he would have to get out of the forest somehow. No forests lasted forever. If he was lucky, he'd maybe see a hut somewhere too and maybe get some food and warm up before he continued. He sighed and nodded quietly to himself as he walked, hugging himself to try and warm up. The cold stung against his icy blue skin while he looked around. He coughed harshly and felt his chest hurt by the harsh cough fit.

"Just a small hut, anything, please…" he whispered to himself and sighed as he could see a small, small light, very far away. But it was there at least and that motivated the freckled male to walk towards it. "I hope their friendly." He murmured and stared worried towards the light that could possibly be his only chance of survival. If he came there, he could maybe, just maybe get to dry up and that would be more than enough to keep going towards his love's apartment which could be anywhere now. How would he know?

Did Jean know that Marco was missing at all? And did Jean miss him? Of course he did. Jean got nightmares if he didn't have Marco there to keep him company and hold him warm during the night. And Andrew needed bedtime stories from his dad, right? Marco hoped that Jean would do that job for him at least until he got home. He smiled slightly and sighed. He loved his best friend so much that every second they were away from each other hurt more than anything. He could still remember their wedding when Jean came with that beautiful, cliché speech that made Marco cry.

"_Okay, so hey, babe. I'm your husband, you remember? I saw you taking a few beers earlier so I just wanted to remind you." He said and some people chuckled. "Anyways… This is really just coming from my heart here and now. I like being spontaneous and you both know and hate that." Jean said and chuckled calmly. Marco blushed at that as Eren nudged him. "Well. You and I, we've known each other for fifteen years. Fifteen fucking years and five of them, we were best friends only." Jean said and sighed. _

"_I remember the first time I saw you still, it never goes away from my mind. Because when I saw you, just ten year old, you made my heart stop. Your eyes lit up the room, as well as my day. You probably remember how much of a douche I was. I took a bucket of sand and poured it over you." Jean said and now everyone laughed. "And the worst part was that the teacher had just giggled and told us; Hey, that's what guys do when they are in love. And then you told her that you wanted to marry me in front of the entire class. Good job, bro." he said. _

_Armin chuckled. "I was there!" he yelled and a couple of drunk agreements could be heard. Jean rolled his eyes with a small smile before he met eyes with Marco. "And then, five years later… when I asked you out, I poured sand over you again and asked you if you remembered it. You said 'Fucking yes, why the hell did you remind me, you son of a bitch?!' and I kind of just said that I wasn't sure." Jean said and smiled sheepishly. Marco laughed and nodded softly. _

"_But you, finally, said that you knew I liked you. You finally took that step that I never dared to take and here we are, ten years after that and we still love each other. Isn't that insane? I never thought I would ever last this long with anyone, so thank you, babe. Thank you for making me believe in myself and for reminding me that yes, I do deserve happiness just as anyone else." Jean finished and lifted his glass. "Cheers to the guy who makes everyone in this room know that they are all good people who deserves the best." He finally said. _

Marco smiled to himself and sighed. He really had been lucky with Jean. Jean had turned out to be the nicest person in the world, even if he didn't appear like that to strangers or people he didn't like. He chuckled softly and continued to walk, slightly more perked up and happy now that he could think back on his beautiful husband who was probably the best one in the entire world. Who else could love Jean more than himself? Jean would never replace him, Jean would look for him and somehow, they would find each other.

Jean was angry now.

Marco had gone out with friends. New friends, to be exact. People who partied and had a bit of too much fun and now the clock was 1AM and the sandy blonde was sitting on his couch with a cup of coffee, furious at his husband for staying out late without answering any calls or messages. "He never usually went out without telling me before…" he whispered nervously and sighed. Andrew came into the room. "Dad… where's Marco?" the kid asked and Jean sighed sadly.

The kid had gotten used to calling the other male for Marco now. Perfect. "He's out with some friends. I'm going to wait for him. Go to bed and try to sleep, okay?" Jean asked and smiled softly. "Can you read a story, dad?" he asked and Jean chuckled. "Read or come up with one?" he asked and stood up. Andrew smiled again. "Come up with one. You're really good at it." He said and quickly ran to his room. Jean chuckled and walked after. He walked into the ten-year old's room and looked around.

"Okay, a love story, action story or horror story, kid?" Jean asked and sat down in a chair by the small bed that was covered with racer cars. "Uhm… l-love…?" he mumbled and Jean chuckled. "Is my little kid in love or something? That's all you've wanted lately." He said and smiled. Andrew blushed furiously. "I'm not!" he muttered and looked away. Jean smiled. "You know that I met Marco when we were ten, right?" he pointed out and Andrew calmed down slightly.

"Yeah… and well… there is this guy." He finally said. Jean chuckled. "So you like a guy? Are you completely sure?" he asked calmly and Andrew shrugged. "I'm not really _that_ sure. It's just that he kind of annoys me a lot. Like, he poured sand over me once. And he tried to push my face into the snow and kicked a ball in my face. And every time I ask him why, he just shrugs and runs off." Andrew said and frowned. Jean smiled.

"Really?" he asked, more interested now and Andrew nodded quickly. "Yes. He's really cool though. He has this awesome collection of pokèmon cards that I really want to see but every time I ask, he says that I have to give him something in return for seeing it. And then he just gets red and runs off again." Andrew said and pouted. Jean chuckled amused. "Sounds a lot like me and Marco. Well, then I am going to tell you a love story about someone I know. Okay?" he asked and the kid quickly nodded.

"Okay, so there once was this young student in college. His name was… we'll call him Ren. And he was in psychology class with his friends during college. They were very close, the whole gang of them and they were known for sticking together through everything. They never really left each other's sides before they had to go to the toilet or sleep and had taken all classes together." Jean said and smiled as Andrew laid down, getting comfortable in his small bed.

"And he had a teacher called Lei. Lei was very strict and he was known for being a sucker for cleaning. And as you probably guessed, Ren got interested in Lei. So to get Lei's attention, Ren showered every night and morning. He used a lot of things to seem as clean as possible and bought more clothes so he would always have clean ones ready. You can imagine that the teacher noticed him very quickly." Jean said and rolled his eyes.

"Wait, the teacher really just liked him because he was clean?" Andrew asked and pouted. Jean chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll know later. Anyway, one day, Ren had gotten a very high score on his test because he studied twice as much as he usually did to get noticed by the teacher too and he got an A on his newest test. The teacher immediately started to persuade him and they quickly got to know each other. And do you know who they are now, more than ten years later?" he asked with a smirk.

Andrew frowned. "No…." he mumbled hesitantly. Jean sighed. "Eren and Levi." He said and shrugged. "What?!" Andrew asked confused. "How?" he asked serious. "Well, Eren was a slob before he met Levi. And Levi was a clean freak before he met Eren. And when they started to date, they got less and less extreme and found a more normal rate to their cleaning, getting comfortable with being just slightly more clean-loving than others. And Levi was indeed Eren's psychology teacher. He was mine too and he gave me loads of yelling for coming late." Jean said and rolled his eyes.

Andrew smiled but turned emotionless when they heard the door open downstairs. Jean sighed and stood up and walked to the door. "Stay in your room and put music in your ears, okay, Andy?" he asked and Andrew nodded, grabbing his small ipod and put his earplugs in. Jean smiled and closed the door to the room before he walked to the top of the stairs, crossing his arms over his chest.

Marco stood downstairs, seemingly pretty drunk and very different. Jean coughed and Marco immediately looked up with a sheepish smile as he had gotten his shoes off and walked up towards his lover. "Hey, babe. Sorry I didn't answer your calls but I wouldn't be able to hear you." He said and Jean narrowed his eyes. "You could have texted me." He said and stomped his foot impatiently, stepping away when Marco tried to hug him.

"I know, baby, but I was having a lot of fun and forgot about the time and such." He said softly. "Damn right you did. And am I so boring that you couldn't have thought about telling me anything except that it was a party with some new 'friends'?" he asked and his face turned into a snarl as he stepped away from Marco again. "Come on, it was just a small party with music and some alcohol, nothing else." He said and chuckled.

Jean rolled his eyes. "I am not talking to you while you're drunk. I'll sleep up here in one of the guest rooms and you can take our bedroom. Go." He said and turned his back to Marco, angry still. He felt arms circle around him and he tensed even more. "Babe… come on, don't be mad…" he whispered and kissed Jean's neck. Jean swallowed and closed his eyes slowly, still angry but didn't want to push his lover away and end up hurting him somehow.

"You're not gonna seduce me into being happy again." He said serious and Marco smiled. "I can try…?" he suggested and Jean growled low. "Come on, don't be so mad. It's nothing to think about. If it bothered you, I won't go to a party again." He said and Jean relaxed slightly. "No, it's fine to go partying, but just… answer me at least. You disappeared for a week, Marco. I got worried and I couldn't contact you at all. I relive that scenario every time you don't answer your phone." He whispered and got tears in his eyes.

"I know you were scared, baby, but I'm home now and some of my friends just wanted to make a small celebration for it tonight." Marco whispered and stroked around on Jean's stomach, under his shirt. The blonde shivered and leaned against him. "Mmh… I guess it's fine. But please answer me next time." He pleaded quietly and whimpered when he felt hard, but gentle kisses being placed up on his neck. It felt really good.

"B-babe…" he breathed, wanting an answer before he let him go anywhere further. "I will call you, I promise… are you going to sleep in our room tonight?" he whispered into Jean's ear and Jean immediately nodded. "Mhm…" he forced out as a pair of hands pushed down into his pants and started to make the moans come out.

And Jean was still worried, but the gentle, yet rough hands of his lovers made him forget all about anything bad as he was lead to their bedroom where they spent most of the night awake.

_**A/N: So that was the third chapter. It will only get more and more worry from here I guess. I am writing this kind of in the past so that I have back-up for when I have to publish. Anyhow, I hope you guys like my story and that nothing bothers you.  
It didn't happen much in this chapter either but the next one is going to have some stuff in it with a bit of action, I guess. I'm sorry if I somehow ruin Marco to you but don't worry, everything will be fixed! This is DARK!Marco for now after all but he won't be that dark until next chapter. Stay tuned!  
This chapter maybe became a lot longer than the other ones, didn't it? Heh, opsies. But that's okay because I really like this story and it's helping me out of my writer's block. I love writing but sometimes it's really hard to continue even with ideas in my head.**_

_**If something is offending you, please tell me and I will see if I can do something about it. I will try to keep the pervertedness low, but of course there will be some sexual acts through this story since they are married and such and yeah.  
Bahbye~**_


End file.
